Chicks
Chicks ''' are one of the characters in Chick Flick. There are three variations of a Chick: small chicks, medium sized chicks, and the big chick. All three versions bounce differently. General appearance Chicks have a small yellow body with small wings and feet, along with a small beak and eyes. Versions Small chicks '''Small chicks are the smallest type of chick in Chick Flick. Appearance Small chicks appear smaller than the usual chick. They have the same general appearance, but one eye appears to be larger than the other. Game information Small chicks bounce higher than the other chicks, and are difficult to get into the nest. They usually bounce higher than the screen and will fall back down a few seconds later. When they land in the nest, seventy-five points are added to the player's score, which is the same amount as the large chick. Despite granting the same amount of points as a large chick, large chicks are regularly easier to trampoline into the nest than small chicks because small chicks tend to bounce at higher speeds. Medium chicks Medium sized chicks are the middle sized variation of chick from the game Chick Flick. Mediums chicks are the most common chick in Chick Flick, also appearing on the menu of the game, used in examples, and seen in cameos of Chick Flick. Appearance Medium chicks are larger than smaller chicks, still taking on the general appearance but in a larger form. Game information Chick Flick Medium sized chicks are the most common chick, and because of their commonness, the player only receives fifty points per chick trampolined into the Nest. Medium chicks are the first chick encountered in the game. Medium sized chicks could be considered the mascot of Chick Flick, as a medium sized chick accompanies the squirrels in Chick Flick cameos. Skywire A chick appears being bounced between two metal trampolines. The chick will damage the cable car if they so happen to make contact. Other appearances *Sandman - A chick along with the two squirrels appear in some trees, in some levels *Gift Wrapped - A piece of wrapper covered with chicks appears in the game *Hot Air 2 - Completing level 28 yields a balloon with the face of a chick *Cosmic Cannon - A chick appears as a ball in Cosmic Cannon *Classic - A chick appears on top of a treasure chest *Party - A chick appears above the dog *Nitrome 2.0 - A chick appears on top of a building, which, contains a portal *Twitter advertisement - A chick appears falling among other Nitrome birds *Shop banner - An inflatable chick is seen in the shop's banner File:Chick_And_Squirrels.PNG|A chick and squirrels in a tree, in Sandman File:Chick2.PNG|Chick gift wrap in Gift Wrapped File:Hot_Air_2_B_28.png|A chick balloon in Hot Air 2 Chick.PNG|A robotic chick and robotic squirrels in Skywire File:Classic Chick.png|A medium chick in the Classic skin File:Chicksnfjs.png|A chick in the Party skin Chick_-_Twitter_ad.png|A chick in the Twitter advertisement Full 3de38dd421b.png|An avatar of a chick Shop Banner inflatable chick.png|An inflatable chick in the Shop banner Cosmic_Cannon_Chick.png|As a ball in Cosmic Cannon Large chicks Large chicks, or big chicks, are a variation of chick that appear in the game Chick Flick. Appearance They have smaller eyes, and are much fatter. Game information Big chicks are big and don't bounce very high, and are quite easy to trampoline into the nest, and upon doing so awards the player seventy-five points. Despite small chicks having the same point value, big chicks are usually easier to trampoline into the nest, due to them not going very high and moving slowly. Ghost chicks Ghost chicks are white, medium sized chicks that fly around in level 8 of Chick Flick. Appearance Ghost chicks have no feet nor eyes and have their wings spread out. They are white with an orange beak. Game information Many ghost chicks fly around the screen in level 8, and stun the player if it touches either of the squirrels. The ghost chick cannot be bounced, as they just fly around. If a chick hits them, the chick will fall in a straight line downwards, and the ghost chick will disappear in a whist of white smoke. Other ghost chicks will fly onto the screen and take the place of the ones destroyed. Bizarre chick The bizarre chick is a type of chick in Mobile Chick Flick. From its look, it seems as though it may have bounced off the trampoline at funny angles, therefore making it harder to get in the nest. It is uncertain what its point value was, or its actual in-game behaviour, as it is no longer possible to access this game. bchick.png|The bizarre chick CHI1.png|The bizarre chick on level 7 Category:Chick Flick Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Cosmic Cannon Category:Side characters Category:Interactive objects Category:Recurring interactive objects